If My Heart Was a Compass
by Marineblau12
Summary: Mungkin, jika hatiku adalah kompas, maka kamu adalah utaranya.


**If My Heart Was a Compass**

.

… You'd be north.

.

Hinata's POV

.

Kamu adalah matahari.

Matahari yang selalu bersinar di hari yang cerah. Yang hangat, yang bersemangat, dan selalu jadi yang paling cerah. Yang selalu dinantikan setiap orang. Kamu dan semua hal yang ada padamu yang membuat aku, merasakan kehidupan.

Kamu, adalah hal yang paling kunanti ketika fajar datang. Ceriamu, tawamu, dan kesenangan yang terlalu mewah bagiku, yang selalu kamu bagi, untukku, bahkan tanpa kamu sadari.

Saat aku berjalan sendiri, aku sering teringat saat-saat mataku dan mataku bertemu, atau ketika ujung bahu kita bersinggungan di jalanan padat. Lebih sering, aku teringat pada wajahmu yang tiba-tiba saja begitu dekat entah sejak kapan dan membuatku panik hingga pingsan.

Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melihatnya lebih lama.

Ah…

Kadang aku berpikir, kamu terlalu sulit untuk diraih, padahal kita begitu dekat. Atau hanya aku yang merasa dekat karena auramu yang bisa menjangkauku meski kita tidak dekat?

Seperti bumi yang merasa bahwa hanya ada dia dan matahari di alam semesta. Yang selalu bermimpi matahari menjaganya, yang selalu berharap bahwa ada janji yang selalu ditepati sang surya untuk selalu menemani kala dia terjaga.

Kamu memang selalu menetapi janji. Untuk temanmu, desamu… Kamu memang selalu begitu.

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kamu itu… adalah seorang yang kelabu, rapuh, dan aneh. Tapi tahu, tidak? Aku menyukai orang yang sepertimu."

Kata-katamu yang begitu yang selalu membuatku merasa seperti memiliki sayap, yang membuat bebanku ringan hingga rasa-rasanya mungkin sekali menggapai langit. Kamu, mengajariku tentang mimpi, dan mempercayainya.

Kamu pernah menjadi kecil. Pernah suatu waktu, kamu cuma noktah cahaya yang akan berlalu begitu saja. Kamu juga pernah jadi anak kecil pemberontak yang tidak terima harus disalahkan untuk hal yang tidak kamu lakukan.

Kamu berjuang untuk sebuah pengakuan, dan itu juga mengubahku.

Dulunya aku selalu menangis dan gampang menyerah. Ada banyak keputusan keliru yang kuambil. Tapi, waktu melihatmu sendirian di lapangan, berayun kesepian dengan limpahan sinar senja, dan membandingkan waktu aku melihatmu yang tertawa lebar di sekolah, atau saat kamu kelelahan selesai latihan, aku jadi sadar akan sesuatu.

Kamu membantuku untuk menemukan jalan yang benar.

"Hinata! Berdirilah untuk dirimu sendiri!"

Ketika kamu menyemangatiku, aku merasa bahwa aku menjadi lebih kuat. Mungkin yang lain tidak melihatnya, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh menjadi kuat, dan itu semua berkatmu.

Tidak dengan Neji atau takdir yang dia katakan. Tidak dengan ayah dan kedisiplinannya. Denganmu, aku percaya diri dan menjadi lebih berani. Denganmu, aku menemukan cahayaku.

"Kenapa kamu selalu pingsan waktu melihat Naruto?"

Percayalah, Kiba, bukan cuma kamu yang penasaran. Aku juga, penasaran padaku sendiri, yang selalu merasa kebingungan dan panik, ketika Naruto, kamu, dekat denganku. Aku, merasa, senang. Senang bisa berbagi atmosfer sama denganmu, berbagi suka cita, dan melihat senyumanmu yang bahagia.

Aku berandai-andai, jika aku adalah ilalang di puncak bukit yang rapuh dan tidak sekokoh pohon sakura yang besar dan megah. Yang mudah terbawa angin, yang tumbuh rendah, dan tapi selalu mengadah ke atas, menanti kamu bersinar dan memberiku sehari lagi, nyawa untuk menatap masa depan.

Meski cuma ilalang, yang tidak indah dan tanpa bunga, kamu membuatku merasa layak untuk menerima sentuhan kehidupan.

"Eh? Hinata? Kenapa kamu sembunyi?"

Lalu kamu kembali. Setelah musim dingin yang panjang, kamu… kita akhirnya bertemu. Aku kebingungan, merasa bahwa aku belum siap menampakkan lagi diriku padamu. Aku harus bilang apa?

"Ayo lakukan yang terbaik, Naruto-kun!"

"Ya!"

Punggung lawan punggung. Meski membelakangimu begini, aku tetap bisa melihatmu, setiap gerakanmu, dan emosi yang kamu keluarkan. Aku ikut bersemangat. Bertarung denganmu rasanya seperti mimpi. Jika ini benar mimpi, maka aku tidak ingin bangun. Selamanya di dunia yang seperti ini, pasti akan terasa sangat bahagia.

Aku selalu merasa, aku selalu bisa menemukanmu meski setiap orang di Konoha adalah pria berambut pirang. Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh. Mungkin aku punya radar khusus untukmu. Kamu tahu, peralatan modern yang bisa melacak benda-benda? Aku pikir aku seperti itu.

Aku terlalu terkontaminasi denganmu. Dengan semangatmu, senyummu, dan semua yang ada padamu.

Kamu terasa begitu dekat, dan aku selalu merasa seperti itu.

"Kenapa kemari?! Pergilah! Dia terlalu kuat!"

Apa kamu bercanda?

Kenapa aku harus lari?

Kamu jadi membuatku merasa egois karena tetap ingin berada di sini, di sisimu.

Dulunya aku selalu mengejarmu, aku ingin menggapaimu. Aku selalu ingin berjalan beriringan denganmu.

Kamu terlalu berarti untuk diabaikan, Naruto-kun. Aku, tidak mungkin bertahan jika kami kehilanganmu. Matahari, apalah artinya bumi tanpamu?

Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu.

"Di mana Hinata? Apa dia melihatku?"

Melihatmu yang seperti apa?

Melihat punggungmu? Dari dulu, aku selalu melihatnya, mengikutinya, dan berharap kalau-kalau dia berbalik dan akhirnya kamu juga melihatku.

Aku… dari dulu, selalu ingin selalu denganmu.

Perang ini, perang yang aku lalui ini, adalah untuk melindungi Naruto-kun. Seseorang yang karenanya aku menyerahkan diri pada kematian bernama Pain. Aku, untuk pertama kalinya, merasa bahwa aku memiliki arti di dunia ini.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

Kami akan melindungimu, Naruto-kun.

"Hinata!"

Kapan pun aku melihatmu, aku merasakan perasaan ini. Karena kamu yang tidak sempurna itu menginspirasiku. Kamu terjatuh dan bangkit lagi. Dan aku percaya, kamu benar-benar kuat Naruto-kun.

Dan aku ingin mengikutimu hingga nanti aku layak untuk ada di sampingmu, berdiri untukmu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu!"

Tangan Naruto-kun begitu kuat… dan besar… dan… membuatku merasa aman. Bersamamu, aku merasa terlindungi. Rasanya, aku bisa mengistirahatkan jiwaku di sana, dengan nyaman.

"Semuanya ada di depan matamu Hinata! Jangan terlalu merendahkan dirimu, kamu itu kuat!"

Naruto-kun…

"Ayo, Hinata!"

Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi yang terlalu indah. Aku, akhirnya menemukan tempat di sisimu, merasakan genggaman tanganmu, dan kehangatan dari telapak tangan kita yang terhubung. Dan aku, tiba-tiba saja, merasa begitu lengkap.

Aku selalu menemukan jalan yang mengarahkanku padamu. Entah itu cepat atau lambat, entah panjang atau pendek. Serumit apapun, aku selalu menemukan kamu di ujung petualanganku.

Menyenangkan rasanya berbagi pandang denganmu, menyatukan visi, dan bergerak seirama. Detak jantungmu yang terdengar olehku, napas kita yang membaur, dan perasaan mendebarkan yang selalu muncul ketika aku bersamamu.

Aku Hinata. Sang ilalang, bulan Desember yang merindukan kehangatan matahari.

Kamu.

Mungkin, jika hatiku adalah kompas, maka kamu adalah utaranya, yang selalu tempatku mengarah meski dunia berputar dan membuatku kebingungan.

Surya yang tidak pernah kehilangan kehangatannya meski di bulan Desember.

Naruto.

.

**Owari**

.

Banyak sekali kata-kata yang dicomot dari komik Naruto, English sub. Yah, thanks buat orang-orang yang menyediakan ini di internet. God bless Internet!

. Wattpad

. Naruto Forum

Terima kasih sudah menyediakan quotes ini. Love you, all!

Dan kenapa seorang Marine yang tidak terlalu suka Naru akhirnya menulis NaruHina (lagi)?

Salahkan imajinasiku yang memaksa untuk membuat ini. Hah… berasa dikhianati pikiran sendiri. =_="

Padahal udah sempat mikir akan menjauh dari FNI, gak tahunya… #cekek_spongebob

Ya sudahlah. Semoga fiksi ini tidak mengecewakan para NH-shipper. Kalau memang kecewa, yah di RA aja. Jangan di flame, plis. Jiwaku terlalu lemah untuk diletakkan dalam nyala api. #dihajar

Oke. Marine, ciao!

Salam,

Marineblau12


End file.
